


kiss me in the blue moonlight;

by captainisabela



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, Emotional, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, im awful at tagging idk what else im sorry !!, no character death just the mention of death itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: "Hongbin likes to think that he is okay — that Hakyeon has slipped from his mind like runoff after a storm, like he was never important, as if they had not spent thousands of years prior attached at the hip. Yet, here, in some human’s front yard, Hongbin stares up at a weeping willow, frozen, while Hakyeon is perched on a branch as ethereal looking as he was six centuries ago. His wings are large, pure white, bigger than they were when Hongbin was still an angel, too. It means that Hakyeon has grown, wings expanding as he developed more power. It makes Hongbin’s stomach roll in discomfort. Hongbin wishes that he were there to watch, but he is also fearful of what it means."orau where hongbin and hakyeon meet after six centuries of being apart
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Intoxicating - Valentine's round





	kiss me in the blue moonlight;

**Author's Note:**

> HI !!!!! im so excited to be in this fest it was so refreshing and fun to write for vixx again :> I may have gotten a little off track with the song + prompt so my apologies to the prompter T_T i hope u enjoy it anyways !!!!!!
> 
> prompt + title inspo: hell in heaven by twice
> 
> [+here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4mxiK4P1LqbBdtYVM2db1W?si=q8k6MyMFQvGGHkU6yCLlEw) is a playlist w/ the prompt song + other songs I think fit the fic hehe
> 
> enjoy !!

This is the very first time that Hongbin has encountered Hakyeon in 666 years.

Hongbin likes to think that he is okay — that Hakyeon has slipped from his mind like run off after a storm, like he was never important, as if they had not spent thousands of years prior attached at the hip. Yet, here, in some human’s front yard, Hongbin stares up at a weeping willow, frozen, while Hakyeon is perched on a branch as ethereal looking as he was six centuries ago. His wings are large, pure white, bigger than they were when Hongbin was still an angel, too. It means that Hakyeon has grown, wings expanding as he developed more power. It makes Hongbin’s stomach roll in discomfort. Hongbin wishes that he were there to watch, but he is also fearful of what it means.

In the beginning, Hongbin dreamed of something like this happening. That he and Hakyeon would get assigned the same target, and they would come across each other and he would fall into Hakyeon’s arms and Hakyeon would forgive him for letting Lucifer turn his wings black. Instead, Hakyeon only stares back with a scowl. Hongbin wants to turn and leave, crawl back into the depths of Hell and tell Lucifer that it was too late — but he isn’t a coward. And if Hakyeon didn’t like him the day he was casted from heaven, he certainly isn’t going to like him now that he’s fully transformed into a demon.

Hongbin stares quietly, until Hakyeon falls from his perch on the willow tree and stands in front of him. When Hongbin opens his mouth to say something stupid, Hakyeon holds a delicate hand up and his mouth snaps shut. “I am protecting this human,” he says tonelessly, like Hongbin is nothing but a roach that Hakyeon is waiting for the right moment to squash. Like he doesn’t care — like he didn’t used to love him. Maybe Hongbin is self victimising, or maybe he is damaged, too. Hakyeon may have lost him, but Hongbin has lost Hakyeon as well.

Hakyeon stands solidly, protectively, like he is supposed to when he’s a human’s guardian angel. Angels are sent out when it is felt that a human needs protection, and it seems like the intuition was correct — Hongbin was tasked with stealing a man’s soul tonight. He didn’t think that he would be reconnecting with his own other half. 

Angels are born soulmated — one figure in heaven, but two forms on earth. Their astral being is too large to fit into a human body, so they are split into two. When separated for too long, they experience loneliness so extreme it drives them to sin, vulnerable to Lucifer’s delicious apples planted in just the right places. When under Lucifer’s influence, their wings turn black and their feathers fall until their wings are just leathered skin, and they can no longer fly high enough to reach the gates of heaven, the ultimate punishment for treason. 

Hongbin remembers clearly the face that Hakyeon made once they were finally reunited, and the roots of his wings were mottled black, slowly tainting the rest of his white feathers.

“Yeonnie…” Hongbin sighs, breath dripping of melancholy and regret. “I’ve missed you,” he says simply, mind so full of six centuries worth of things that he’s been wishing to tell Hakyeon, that none of it can come out.

Something twitches in Hakyeon’s face, something like anger and sadness, but Hakyeon is terrific at keeping his appearance together, and goes back to an emotionless look. Hongbin can’t quite blame him for being upset, but it’s painful to experience either way. 

“I wish that I could say that I’ve finished missing you long ago,” Hakyeon says quietly, “but unfortunately one cannot simply stop longing for the rest of their soul.” Now, Hakyeon looks exhausted and Hongbin feels sad. And it’s a little jarring, too — it’s almost the same feeling as that day. Hongbin remembers it so clearly, even though it occurred hundreds of years ago.

They had been separated by war. It was towards the end of the Goryeo era, in the late 1300’s and they had come to earth to guard someone overnight — Hongbin doesn’t remember who, anymore, just that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Their covers were nearly blown and they had somehow become separated, Hongbin following Yi Seonggye and Hakyeon splitting off with Choe Yeong. There was … really no getting around it. Any attempt to come together meant that their cover would’ve been blown, and the both of them would have been cast from Heaven permanently. Hongbin thinks that at least it’s only one of them that is exiled instead.

Only fourteen years later did they reunite, when Yi Seonggye overthrew Choe Yeong. Yet, by then, the loneliness had brought out the worst in Hongbin, tearing at his half of their soul until it was tattered and darkened with sin. Lucifer hadn’t fully gotten his hands on his throat just yet, but Hongbin had too many of his forbidden apples to go back. 

“I’m sorry,” Hongbin apologises, stood in the front yard of a man named Song Jaegeun’s house, under his willow tree. He wishes that he were someone else.

“Me too,” Hakyeon replies sadly, and it doesn’t seem that he has anything to say to Hongbin. After six centuries…nothing. Instead of keeping his mouth shut and moving on, Hongbin decides to point it out, and Hakyeon frowns. “There isn’t much to say to you. I said all I needed to that day, and I said a lot more to you after, tucked under Taekwoon’s wing. What more do you want? What are you here for?” Hakyeon is tired, tired, tired, but so is Hongbin.

“You,” Hongbin says helplessly, like that’s all he’s been waiting to say. “It’s always been you. Even then, when we were apart, I wanted you. That is why I’m here now. I did it all for _you_ , can’t you see that? Why do you keep looking at me with disgust when I’m still a part of you?” 

And this angers Hakyeon, brows furrowing in irritation. “You betrayed God!” Hakyeon cries out, and they’re lucky that they are in a transparent dimension right now, blended within the lines of human reality but not quite fleshed together. “You betrayed God,” Hakyeon repeats, quieter, as he steps closer. “You betrayed _me_. I waited for you, I felt Lucifer’s pull, his desires clawed at my skin but I ignored it! I ignored it because if I listened to him, it meant that I would never be able to be in Heaven again. But you, you chose Lucifer over God and over me.” 

Hakyeon huffs, out of breath from the words ripped from his broken soul. He’s standing so _close_ , so close that Hongbin reaches out to touch Hakyeon’s face and he lets him, for a moment, and he looks so heartbroken. Water washed the anger away and deposited sorrow instead. “I’m sorry,” Hongbin whispers. “I know, it was so _stupid_ of me to give in to sin, but I didn’t even know if I would see you again. Lucifer…. he drove me mad, wanted to do anything it took to be with you again and ruined my chances by doing so.” Hongbin’s cheeks are wet, and he’s always hated crying, haven’t since before he was casted from Heaven. So now that he’s safe with Hakyeon again, the tears come and Hongbin cannot stop them.

Hakyeon sighs sadly, hand coming up to wipe away Hongbin’s tears, and Hakyeon always took care of him. But he appears pained, too, misery swimming in his eyes even if the rest of his face is neutral. Hongbin feels like he’s drowning. “What am I going to do with you?” Hakyeon whispers, fingers brushing across Hongbin’s jaw. “We will most likely never cross paths again after tonight.” Hongbin shakes his head in agreement, tears glinting in the corner of his eyes like fine jewels. They stare at each other, hopeless, until Hakyeon slowly brings his lips closer.

There, under the blue moonlight, they kiss.

***  
It’s only two and a half weeks later when Hongbin sees Hakyeon again.

This time it’s inside of a college house party. As Hongbin walks through the spiritual plane, he wonders what it would be like to be human, what he would be doing right now. If he hadn’t been born with Hakyeon as an angel, if they were separate together on Earth, if Hongbin hadn’t sold his half of their soul to the devil, where would they be?

Hongbin likes to think that they would still be together, soulmates even as humans, even if he thinks that Hakyeon wouldn’t come to these kinds of parties but Hongbin would. Perhaps things would have been easier and Hongbin wouldn’t have seeked Lucifer out at his crossroads or maybe fate was fate and Hongbin would have found his way into Hell’s clutches at some point. Either way it didn’t matter to think about it — if they had been born human, they would have been long dead by now.

Resting against the kitchen island, Hongbin keeps an eye on his target — a young college girl in a silver silk dress with hair dyed pink. She’s pretty. Hongbin wonders if they were human, would he and Hakyeon be friends with her? He shuts that down quickly. As desired by Lucifer, this girl will succumb to sin and wither away under Hongbin’s fingertips. It isn’t something he enjoys, Hongbin’s true calling had of course always been to protect, but he isn’t allowed to do that anymore so this is what he must resort to.

It’s when the girl takes a long sip of her wine cooler that Hongbin finally sees him. Hakyeon is stood by the couch pressed to the back wall of the living room, out of the middle so that there is room to dance and mingle. He’s staring straight at Hongbin, no, right _through_ him, and Hongbin feels a pull so rough that he nearly falls over. All he feels is desire, a need to be complete once again.

Hakyeon is looking at him like he could eat him. Suddenly, he turns, and walks out the front door.

“Fuck,” Hongbin curses, lucky that no one can hear him in this alternate plane of existence. Then, he walks through the crowd of people to follow him.

When Hongbin gets outside, Hakyeon is waiting for him by the street. Even under the yellowish glow of the streetlights, Hakyeon is ethereal, skin glowing with something celestial, iridescent feathers kept clean and glistening on his wings. There is a sickening longing in Hongbin’s heart — yearning for something that he cannot have is a terrible thing to experience. Hongbin almost floats towards Hakyeon, enthralled by every expense of his being.

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon greets, as Hongbin steps up to him. The look that Hakyeon gives him is unfamiliar. “It’s… interesting to see you again.” Hongbin smiles wryly, a little disappointed that Hakyeon isn’t as excited to see Hongbin as he is to see Hakyeon. You would think that Hongbin should know better by now, but there’s some sort of Hellfire continuously sparking hope in his heart. Hakyeon looks him up and down, and Hongbin isn’t wearing much different from the last time they met, but he still feels small under Hakyeon’s gaze anyways. At least it isn’t as sad as last time, but bitter certainly isn’t much better.

Hongbin tries not to sound too desperate. “Hello, Hakyeon,” it was difficult for him to not tag on some sort of endearing term at the end of his name, but Hakyeon’s gaze was great in reminding him that it isn’t his place anymore. There’s something glinting in Hakyeon’s eyes, it must be a trick of the light, but Hongbin can’t help but feel differently.

“Why is it you, that is here? Is Lucifer trying to punish me? Is _God_ punishing me?” Hongbin frowns, and Hakyeon furrows his brows. “Stop that. You don’t get to feel bad. _You_ are the one that left me.” And _oh_ , what is this? Hongbin feels warm, suddenly, Hongbin is angry, too, and he steps into Hakyeon’s space.

“I think that Lucifer is trying to punish _me_. How dare you? How dare you think that this doesn’t hurt me, too? I abandoned half of my soul, lost the feathers off of my wings, but it was for _you_. It was all to see you again. And yet, I still feel pain when I see you, instead of completeness. It still… it still hurts.” Hongbin’s chest heaves with exertion. His words lose their ferocity, instead drowning in a dark ocean, lost at sea. “It still hurts, that I cannot go home with you. That what was my home isn't anymore. You aren’t the only one that I hurt — I have destroyed myself, too.” 

Hakyeon stands silently, while Hongbin places his head in his hands, temples pounding, doing the most he can so that he can simply just _breathe_ . Then, Hakyeon rests his palm over Hongbin’s hair, and strokes it soothingly, and suddenly Hongbin feels euphoria course through him, the touch of his soulmate firing off thousands of nerve endings in his human body. He doesn’t move, afraid that it will shatter the moment into nonexistent pieces, and he’ll raise his head to find that Hakyeon wasn’t there at all.

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon whispers, fingers scratching at Hongbin’s scalp. “It was selfish to think that it didn’t hurt you. If it hurt me, it must have been painful for you as well. As angry as I am with you, I do still love you, and perhaps something in me was praying that you weren’t as hurt as me. I suppose I was wrong.” He removes his hand from Hongbin’s hair, only to use both hands to cup Hongbin’s face and force him to look up. “It is difficult… to see you again. Not that I never wanted to, but because I cannot take you home with me. I refuse to go home with you as well. We are stuck here, in the void, only bound to each other on Earth. There will always be the possibility that we will spend another six centuries apart. What we have now is not stable.”

“Then,” Hongbin begs, fingers gently wrapping around Hakyeon’s wrist. His eyes are wet with jewelled tears that haven’t fallen yet, forever vulnerable under Hakyeon’s hand. “Why don’t we treat each time as the last? Why can we not be together, only in this short amount of time? We thought it would be the last, the time before, yet here you are, once again in front of me. This may truly be the last time I see you for a very long time, but let’s not make it sad, please. I’m so tired of being sad. And if we come across each other again, I don’t want to feel sadness either, only good memories of the time before.”

Hakyeon frowns, thinking. “Will Lucifer not catch on, though? That certain days you do not do what he asks of you? When you fail, do you not get punished?” Hongbin shakes his head, interrupting Hakyeon’s train of thought.

“I don’t care. I have endured God’s wrath for you before, and I will endure so much more to be with you again. Lucifer does not scare me, but the thought of never seeing you again does. If every moment I spend with you means that Lucifer will personally hold me accountable, I would still do it in the beat of a wing.” It leaves Hakyeon speechless, something that Hongbin has never done before. He feels accomplished in getting his point across, as he sees flattered tears roll down Hakyeon’s cheeks. They weren’t bad, and Hongbin knew that, and instead of wiping them away, he pulled Hakyeon into a kiss, sweeter than the one they shared last time. Where their last kiss was moulded from anger and longing and passion, this one was coated in saccharine bliss, together once again after so long.

***  
This time, Hongbin arrives first. It’s much too bright out -- even when he was an angel, he preferred nighttime or indoor assignments. The sunlight always felt too warm, and the outdoors were too open. That never changed, and perhaps only got worse as a demon. So, he sits disgruntled on a park bench while he watches a child play alone on the playground. There’s a sick feeling in his stomach, churning with the knowledge of what he is here for. 

Lucifer had tasked him with taking the soul of a child. Perhaps Lucifer is aware of what Hongbin is doing and is testing him, or even punishing him. Hongbin knows that realistically, humanly, bad things will happen to good, _innocent_ people, but Hongbin doesn’t want to be directly responsible for that. Rather than feeling hungry for the child’s soul, he only feels the need to protect. He decides that he is just going to let whatever angel comes for the child win, no matter the punishment he will receive when he gets back to Hell. 

For humans, death is rather complicated. They all believe in different things that occur when death happens, and afterwards. There’s the idea that your soul is reincarnated post mortem, destined to float through blackness until it finds a new host to renew its life, or it stops before that. Simply darkness, nothingness. Hongbin thinks that this way would be the most peaceful. Reality is a bit more morbid than that.

Death relies on a battle that you have no control over — when Lucifer desires your soul he sends a demon to collect it. When God gets the feeling that someone needs to be protected he sends an angel. They meet in the spiritual plane at the time of your projected death. Then they fight, and if the angel wins, you win too, given another chance at life until one of Lucifer’s demons ultimately gets the upper hand over your angel, and gets to devour your soul.

To think of consuming the soul of someone so young… Lucifer is sick for this, but Hongbin supposes that he is at the bottom of the moral compass, and it’s to be expected from him. Hongbin just doesn’t want to do his dirty work for him. So instead, he rests his head on the back of the park bench and closes his eyes, awaiting the arrival of whoever is going to protect the child. He wonders if they’re going to believe that he wants no part of this.

“Darling,”

There is a whisper to Hongbin’s right, but he’s heard this voice closely for thousands of years. Hakyeon cards a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp until Hongbin hums contentedly. He’s missed Hakyeon taking care of him like this — before, he would always squirm away, not wanting to be doted upon, but time is perfect at helping you realise how much you desire things. When Hongbin takes too long to open his eyes, Hakyeon takes a fist full of his hair and gently tugs at it.

When Hongbin finally opens his eyes, it seems to be afternoon. The child is now playing in the sandbox, murmuring to themself, and Hongbin has only rested his eyes for a moment. Time doesn’t move the same in the spiritual plane. Minutes can be hours on earth, whereas hours can be minutes. Hongbin isn’t sure how long Hakyeon has been here, but when he turns to look at him, Hakyeon is smiling softly. It’s the summer, and even though it isn’t at its highest point anymore, the sun is still bright behind Hongbin and the way it’s light shines on Hakyeon’s tanned skin gives him a gorgeous glow. Hongbin’s heart is so full.

“You’re so pretty,” Hongbin finds himself whispering, reveling in the light pink that graces Hakyeon’s cheeks. He used to find so much joy in flustering Hakyeon, it’s been far too long. Hakyeon always would counter back, and Hongbin would end up just as, if not even more flushed, than Hakyeon. This time, though, Hakyeon only laughs shyly, and maybe it’s because they need to get used to each other again. Certain things with them fell back into its place in their puzzle, their souls slotting together the way they should be, almost, but time may have eroded the weary edges, and there are still nooks and corners that need to be recarved to fit within each other. That’s okay, though. They are both immortal beings -- they have the time to explore one another again. It will be difficult, with the chances of seeing each other again slim, and their only meeting place being the spiritual plane, but Hongbin thinks that it’s better than before.

Hakyeon’s hand slips out of Hongbin’s hair to cradle his cheek. “I’m so glad,” he whispers, eyes shining with adoration. To be looked at like this again… Hongbin can’t quite handle this sort of elation. “I’m so glad that I’ve gotten to see you again. Even if… even if it is like this. Even if we cannot go home together, we have here. We have our little paradise.” Hongbin smiles, heart tender and full of saccharine goo. 

“Yes,” Hongbin takes Hakyeon’s free hand in his, Hakyeon’s hand warm and comforting where his is cold. They have differences now, and it will take some getting used to, but Hongbin will learn to accept it if Hakyeon will. And either way, he thinks, having to spend time like this with Hakyeon is better than no time at all, the bleakness of the past six centuries replaced with bright and saturated colours. “Here we can be together, interrupted too. After everything… I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Since Hongbin wasn’t able to (didn’t want to) defeat Hakyeon, by default Hakyeon wins. There is a burst of energy, and an adult comes stumbling through the brush. When the child notices, she jumps up from the sandbox and runs to him, calling for her father. They watch as he squats to embrace her in his arms, and they can hear the whispered apologies through his sobs. The father apologises for leaving her and promises to never do it again, and then picks her up and exits through the path out of the playground. 

It’s silent now, and soon their time will be up. Hongbin will have to go back to Hell and Hakyeon will go home, and in days or weeks or months, they will see each other again. But for now, they sit and bask in the sherbert colours of the setting sun and each other’s warmth, souls content enough in the vicinity of each other. 

Perhaps it isn’t the perfect place to spend all of eternity with his soulmate, but it is something, and it works.

For the first time in six hundred years, Hongbin feels truly happy and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> wahhh okay !!! firstly i would like to thank the prompter for their wonderful prompt !!! i love this song a lot so it was fun to write for it !!! i would also like to thank the mods for running the fest and also thank all of the writers in the discord for being so sweet and encouraging and fun !!! and lastly, thank you for reading !!! 
> 
> if you would like to see more, you can follow me on [+twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sweetsanggyun) ♥


End file.
